


Drunk Bonding

by cjjade



Series: Roswell New Mexico Week 2019 [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Drunk Michael, F/M, M/M, Michael and Liz friendship, drunk Liz, silly and fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 08:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjjade/pseuds/cjjade
Summary: Day2&3 of the Roswell New Mexico Week.  Kind of a sequel of Life but can be read alone.Michael and Liz bond over their fears.





	Drunk Bonding

**Author Notes:** Well I didn't finish Day 2 Prompt and then saw day 3, and it gave me an idea for it. So this story is for both days. Also thank you to everyone, I was so worried about posting my first story. This is set like six months after that one, but you don't need to read it to follow it.

 **Pairing:** Michael/Alex; Max/Liz

 **Summary:** Day 2&3; Michael and Liz bond.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Roswell: New Mexico or its characters.

 **Rate:** Teen

 **Category:** Fluff

 **Timeframe:** Post Season One

 **Prompt:** Family and Quick and Dirty

#  Drunken Bonding 

Michael didn’t do family. He wasn’t the guy you brought home to mother. He didn’t bring flowers to dates, or opened doors, he wasn’t the guy your grandmother tried to set you up with. He smelled like trouble. Well trouble mixed with sweat and cheap booze. Since the moment he arrived on this planet his aura screamed "skip this one". He was reckless, selfish, and angry. No one took Michael home. He wasn’t that guy. 

Michael Guerin was the guy you hooked up with and pretended like you didn’t know him. He was the guy who stumbled out of the sheriff’s office at noon still smelling like last night. He was the guy who hustled his way out of every problem. He was the guy who pretended that Isobel’s broken looks when she picked him up after a night out didn’t break his heart. He was cold, he was indifferent. He was the guy who would do anything to make sure his brother never knew an ounce of the pain he did. But he didn’t do family, not really. 

“Why are you here,” Michael asked as Liz slide into the stool next to him looking a mix of defeated and terrified. “Isn’t tonight date night at Casa La Max.”

“It was,” Liz grumbled, Michael gave her a confused look, Liz made a squishy face before speaking. “He invited my dad and I over Saturday for a family dinner.”

“Meeting his mother,” Michael laughed then groaned when Liz stole his beer and smacked his hand when he attempted to take it back.

“Michael When I say family I mean _family_ ,” Liz explained saying the word family very slowly, until it clicked into his brain.

“Four shots of tequila,” Michael yelled at Maria who looked at Liz unsure, but nodded after she saw Liz put down his pint glass. “And two beers.”

Liz was in a panic. Everything was going good in her life right now. She was making good process on her work, even her supervisors were impressed. This meant a lot since none of them want to hire her on this project due to lack of field experience. Maria and Alex were back to normal after the whole Michael situation. Not that there was much of a situation in her opinion. Michael was with her for like a month before he broke it off, and he and Alex were “going slow.” Despite Michael rough exterior and reputation, she knew that was all his doing. But everything in her life was going right—until now. 

Okay she will admit they’ve been dating like almost eight months, so maybe it was time they all have dinner. But this wasn't her type of family dinner, this was an Isobel Evan type of family dinner. Liz didn’t do commitment well. Her first instinct was to run as fast as she could for as long as she could. Then she had visions of sitting across the table from his mother, who was basically just an older version of Isobel. Then knowing her father would be there with Isobel, and well she panicked the moment guest list came out of Max's mouth. Not at first, Liz knew she just smiled and nodded; that was what she always did in those situations. Liz knew Isobel Evans was to blame. 

“This is your sister’s fault,” Liz told him after downing the first shot.

“Not everything is Isobel’s fault,” Michael sighed rolling his eyes as Maria placed the two pints in front of them. Trying not to let on how weird this was. 

“Really, then how else would Max’s mother know to include Alex Manes on the guest list,” Liz told him in a sing song voice laughing as Michael choked on the beer. “Oh yeah there’s a guest list.”

He watched as Liz took her second shot then motioned for Maria for another round. Michael downed his after Maria gave her a "what the hell are you doing" look. Inhaling deeply as the burn hit his throat she took the glasses shaking her head. There was a guest list. If there was a guest list that means that either Ann or Isobel were in control of this disaster. And if Alex’s name was on the guest list it pretty much meant that Isobel was definably in charge, at least of the guest list. How could she do this to him?

His relationship with Alex was great, better than he could have ever asked for. Michael recalls Alex showing up right before that bad storm, he recalled that night better than any other. He recalls the smell of rain, the smell of Alex scent mixed with his own. The way Alex felt wrapped him, the way it felt like for one moment they were one being. One heart beating, then like a crash of a wave a pleasure hit him so intense he was shocked windows didn't burst. 

Then the next morning over breakfast Michael had set the rules, they needed rules he wasn't losing Alex again. Alex had used every trick multiple times to change the no sex rule, but Michael was sticking to it. And he was sure Alex knew now he was right. Their relationship was solid, no secrets or lies between. Life was looking up. Michael had an actual full time job that paid decent, he missed the scrap yard but working as a mechanic paid way better. His boss, Billy was even paying for him to take classes, so he couldn’t complain. 

Four more shots were placed in front of them. Maria of course heard their conversation, the look in her eyes was not jealousy but confused amusement. She and Michael lasted five dates. At first she was heartbroken, but she bounced back. She liked Michael they went well together, they had a good connection. If he had discovered that connection before Alex came back, oh Maria wouldn't kid herself Michael would always choose Alex. Maria understood how deep their feelings went. It was like they were in each other's blood. 

She loved how sweet and concerned they has been for her, but it also upset her. She finally snapped after a few weeks and yelled at them to stop worrying about everyone else. They were together, they love each other screw everyone else. Liz laughed, Michael held out his hand and Alex took it. If only to stop his from shaking. Plus right now she was currently seeing someone, someone she said they’d all meet if she knew it was serious. So for now she got the pleasure of watching her best friend and former whatever he was squirm at the idea of an Evans’ Family Party. 

“Maybe we can fake a disaster,” Liz offered excitedly placing the third shot glass down.

“Nothing short of an apocalypse will get us out of an Isobel Evans dinner party,” Michael laughed bitterly licking the drops of tequila off his lips that didn’t make it into his mouth, he watched her look at her phone. Watched her eyes widen in horror. 

“There’s a dress code,” Liz gasped showing him her phone, Michael eyed the text alert on his phone, Liz frowned as he laughed humorlessly.

“Michael, I would really love for you and Alex to come to dinner on Sunday let me know,” Michael read, raised his finger to stop Liz from talking. Seconds later his phone dinged as it received another text message from Isobel. He handed her his phone as he took a big gulp of beer.

“Spoke with Alex he asked to move dinner to Saturday so it’s at Max's." Liz started watching as Michael rolled his eyes, tapped his fingers on the bar. Alex is going to regret this, he thought the last six months were hard. Oh they aren't having sex for a long while, he could wait. Michael's eyes widen as Liz let out a snort, this wasn't good. “Wear something nice, clean, and respectable. Before you ask no jeans without holes do not count. Alex said he’ll take you shopping if need be.”

“He’s on their side,” Michael shrieked wide eyed taking back his phone shocked to read it, oh yeah no he needed to find a better punishment for this traitor.

Michael glared at his phone, he felt utterly betrayed. Alex was his boyfriend he was so supposed to stand with him not with his sister. He didn’t really blame Max. Max just wanted his mother to like Liz, and he wanted Liz’s father to like him. He knew how Isobel could be. She wormed her way into his little brain and planted this seed that a nice dinner would be the key to happiness. Probably used some fake article about how dressing up would make everyone act better or some line like that. Probably had the menu all set, the music planned out, and was over at Max’s right now writing down instructions on how she wanted his place to look. 

How could Alex be onboard with this?

Michael knew how, Alex was a family guy. He bought all of Isobel lunches when they all went out, he remember her coffee order, and what cupcake she liked. He stayed over at her house for two nights when some random teenager broke into her house. They had to wait for the new alarm system. He helped her find the house she is moving into now, sat with her for hours going over colors patterns and floor samples. He talked books with Max. They went to the shooting range once a month. Alex was the guy you wanted to bring home. Only Michael had no one to bring him home to.

They both down their fourth shot then finished their beer as both rambled on. Liz pointed to her herself, Maria laughed picking their glasses up as she got them a third round. Liz knew her father was happy. Max was a good guy, one of the good cops he had told her a dozen times. He wanted this, he wanted Liz to stay here in Roswell and Max was the key. He also wanted her to be happy, and Max did make her happy. Maria had never seen her look as happy. She was like on cloud nine, and Maria knew she really loved her job. Max and Kyle even got along, which meant a lot to Liz. 

Looking over at Michael. Michael had changed. This was his first time in here in weeks. When he did come in here it was for a couple beers, a few games of pool, and then he was off. It wasn’t that Alex made him, he did it on his very own. Love looked good on Michael, not that she would tell him that. Maria wondered if she should call Alex or Max, but they seemed like they needed this. Maybe they needed to know that when things get tough they had someone that understood. Maybe it would do Michael good to know he had more family then just his siblings. 

"We should," Michael slurred after their five shot. "Get back at them."

"Yes," Liz shrieked giggling. "Something bad, something they would really hate."

"Something dirty and underhanded," Michael told her seriously then laughed as she fought with the button on her jacket, she started laughing again as she slammed it down on the stool.

"We should," Liz started then closed her eyes to slow her thoughts. When she opened them she looked at the two dude bro guys at the pool table. "Play some pool."

"Oh yes ," Michael agreed then leaned in to whisper as he eyed them. "Alex hates it when I hustle, and Max will be furious."

"Stay here," Liz told him smiling brightly as she grabbed her wallet to skip over to the jukebox. If they were going to do this they were going to need the right tunes.

As she saw the 90's mix Maria had on here Liz thought of Rosa. Rosa who was somewhere in the world. Alex called in a major favor, and she's being protected. Liz didn't ask how or where, he said all would be okay. But this situation needed time and sensitivity. Admitted to them all there were more people out there that knew about aliens then just his family. It scared them all but they tried not to think about it because Alex was right. They were safe in Roswell. They just had to blend in. 

Maria jumped as Michael let out a loud WOO when she played a song he really liked. Maria watched Liz dance her way to him, they down their sixth shot. Maria watched them dance, they were beyond drunk. This dance wasn't like she had seen Michael dance before with other girls. This was like you would dance with that baby cousin, all giggles and twirling them around in circles. They were laughing and having a good time. There were no boyfriends to stop them from being a little silly and little stupid. There was no Kyle for Michael to be jealous of and act like a fool in front of. This was just two people who were a little scared of actual happiness, connecting in the purest way. Maria had to admit it was beautiful. 

Maria watched as they smoothly started talking to the guys at the table who were playing. Soon they were mixed in a game, Maria watched as they wiped the floor with them--twice. Then a middle aged couple from California came up to them. The guy gave a shrug when Liz said she was Michael's sister-in-law. The woman told him with a roll of her eyes they were in a small town. They were all probably good friends for years, and they're here having a few drinks. Maria not wanting any rumors to start about them said yes as she made their long Island Ice Teas. They've all known each other since grade school. Watched their eyes go wide when she mentioned Michael's boyfriend is their best friend.

Maria didn't allow hustling of money but this time she let it slide. She didn't like the way the guy's eyes changed, she's seen disgust and hate before. They walked out after the game; Liz giggled over Michael sharing the money he won with her. Michael watched Liz beat some college kid who was more interested in the fact she took off her sweater. Then it was just them two, she gave them one more beer but said no more shots. Liz begged, Maria relented and pour them one last one. Then called Alex after she walked away.

Max and Alex walked into the Wild Pony, expecting to not see what they saw. Alex knew Michael would probably be drunk since Maria called him. What he did not expect was to see Max pull up asking why he was here. They looked at each other then stepped inside both now scared of what they were walking into. Max honestly didn't believe Maria. Okay maybe Liz had a few drinks, Isobel did take the "small" family dinner to a dangerous level. But they did not think they would be walking into Liz and Michael laughing playing pool and dancing to the music. 

"Are you drunk on a work night," Max sighed as he came up to Liz, giving Michael a knowing glare. Max knew this was his fault. 

"No office, " Liz told him very serious giving a mock salute, Alex couldn't help the laugh that came out. This of course caused Liz to giggle. 

"It's Wednesday Liz," Max reminded softly, trying to ignore Michael's snort.

"Uh I called in silly," Liz slurred at him like he just said something stupid, causing Michael to laugh so hard he fell out of his chair. Second later Michael tried to stand up but couldn't so they laughed harder until they wheezed. Then suddenly Liz pulled Alex closer to her, and pointed very seriously. "oh no Humpty Mickey fell and can't get up again."

"How much have they had to drink," Alex laughed looking at Maria who was trying to keep a straight face, they watched Liz help him up and almost fall over. Alex luckily caught her before she fell, but this made Michael start clapping. "Okay you two I think it's time to go home."

"Should we tell them," Michael asked in a child's voice that reminded Alex of a five year old, Liz nodded excitedly. "We won $200 off this middle aged bigoted couple."

"But Maria took it," Liz pouted like she did when she was eleven and Rosa won every game they played. Max glared at Michael who just shrugged, Maria was sure if Alex wasn't here there might actually be blood. 

"Just so you both know this doesn't get either of you out of Saturday's dinner," Max told them hands on his hips deciding if they want to act like children he'll treat them like children. Maria didn't hide the laugh as their faces fell, and they let out a groan. 

Alex Manes had honestly thought he had seen every side of Michael Guerin. Like he had seen him mad, he seen him angry, he had seen him sad and broken. He had watched his eyes dark in hate and lust. He knew what made him sigh, and what made him blush. He knew where to kiss, where to bite, and to press to get him to lose control. He knew his favorite color, he knew his favorite food, hell he knew the things that Michael didn't even know. But he had never seen him drunk like this. He was silly drunk, and as upset as Alex was it was also kind of adorable. Not that he would ever repeat that, Max would kill him. 

Max was going to murder his brother. He was a cop he knew where he could hide a body, and besides a handful of people few would questions his sudden disappearance. He had never seen Liz drink on a work night, she never called in. But here she was on a Wednesday night drunker than he had ever seen her. She was giggling, making rhymes, and Michael was laughing with her. He felt such anger boil in him, but then he looked over at Alex. He was watching Michael as he started to laugh at whatever Liz was saying almost like he understood. Max stopped and watched them, did Michael just make a friend?

"We could still go with plan B," Liz whispered Michael nodded much like she did earlier. Which meant it resembled that of a small child.

"Plan B," Maria questioned confused she didn't hear them talk about a plan B.

"We dump you both," Michael declared pointing at Alex then falling back against the pool table with a thud. "And run off to..."

"Germany," Liz finished with a nod of her head but then frowned. "Wait England...Ireland ...NO! Japan, yes we decided on Japan."

"You two are not allowed to hang out with each other ever again without adult supervisor," Alex told them strictly but Max heard the laugh in his voice then Alex turned to glare at Maria. "And no you do not count."

Liz was about to argue when Max picked her up, and she let out a shriek then a high pitch giggle. Michael made a woo sound then started to laugh. Liz giggled more as Alex stopped him from falling over again. Maria smile at Max, he at least didn't look as annoyed as Alex did. She handed him Liz's stuff that she had put behind the bar. Liz was waving like a child saying goodbye. Michael was yelling bye, Alex had to bite his lip to laugh. Maria saw the smile on Max's face as well. As they stepped towards the door Kyle stepped inside. Max mumbled don't ask, so Kyle opened the door for them. Kyle was laughing as Liz was yelling about cheeseburgers. 

Max wanted to be angry he really did but Michael looked so blissful like when they were kids. The way they were acting with each other was actually very sweet. He knew how Liz was, so instead of running she came and had a fun night out. And if she could be someone Michael could trust well he should be happy for that. Yes he wished it wasn't on a work night but he had done worse. So he carried her outside passed Kyle, trying his hardest now not to laugh as she began to sing some song. He had no idea what song, but she was singing some words English some words Spanish. 

Kyle came to see Michael who was cooing at Alex's face and laughing like something was funny. Maria told him the 200 more than covered his and Liz's tab. Kyle looked scared when Michael laughed when he saw him and waved. Alex moved him towards the door thanked Kyle as he opened it. Alex looked at Maria who just nodded trying to keep her laugh inside. Maria watched as Max and Alex bucked in the loves of their lives. The fear Maria felt slipped away as Max and Alex looked at each other smiling and shaking their heads. She could hear them promise food, Maria closed the door waving good night.

"What the hell was that," Kyle asked confused out of his mind.

"Family Night," Maria shrugged before going to get his beer.


End file.
